Difference Love
by Fleck the Black Sand Hyena
Summary: Phantom of the Opera AU Hinata Natsumi was a ballet dancer in Paris Opera House, however, under the tutoring of an 'angel', she eventually becomes a diva. What will happen after the identity of her angel being discovered? And what will she do with the infamous phantom of the opera that haunted the opera house, also how will she react to her childhood sweetheart the Vicomte?
1. Chapter 1: A great success

**Hello, it's me here. This is a new story, I will still be updating the crossover one, but probably not so soon**

 **Disclaimer: I own neither of the story Phantom of the Opera or Keroro, also I don't own the characters from both.**

* * *

Natsumi Hinata was walking to the stage of the opera when someone tapped her shoulder, she turned around and was face to face with her best friend, Koyuki.

"Natsumi," The girl grinned, "here to see the new managers as well?"

The pink-haired girl shrugged, "I hope they're not those little Keronian though."

Just then, a group of people walked by, Aki, who was still their managers, leading two tiny people behind her, she cleared her throat for all the people to listen.

"Oh~"Natsumi groaned, seeing the two creature following Aki, "Keronians, why are they everywhere?"

"You don't mind Dororo, though." Koyuki said, referring to their ballet tutor, the little blue Keronian.

"Dororo's different." Natsumi huffed, "he brought us here in the opera house, in a way, he's like my father. Unlike the others, especially Kururu, I don't even understand how he become the tenor. "

"Everyone has already heard rumors of my retirement," Aki announced, "I can now tell you that this was all true, and to my pleasure, I introduce you to the two people that own the Paris Opera House, monseiour Keroro and monseior Tamama."

The two Keronians chuckled and waved their tiny hands to the crowd.

A young girl with bright silver hair walked out with a yellow Keronian.

"Ku~Interesting," The Keronian remarked, "I wonder how the opera ghost will react to the change of ownership."

"Oh, quiet, Kururu." The silver hair girl huffed, "I do hope that there's no more accidents..."

"You must be Mois." The green Keronian, Keroro walked to the girl and kissed her hand, Mois smiled down and Keroro blushed.

"Ku." Kururu grumbled under his breath, "Flirting with the prima donna, what a manager."

Tamama cleared his throat, "I heard that there is a song in the act three of Hannibal, maybe mademoiselle Mois would like to perform it?"

Mois's eyes drifted to Tamama as she nodded, "Of course, I would love to."

The cantor of the opera house, Fuyuki stepped out to the piano, "Are you ready, Mois?"

Mois smiled, "yes, I am, you may begin."

As the first note hit the air, most people began covering their ears, for Mois's voice was actually too pitched for them, Natsumi yelped and whispered to Koyuki, "There's no emotions in her singing, that's what my teacher said."

"But the managers enjoyed her voice." Koyuki sighed.

"They're idiots." Natsumi huffed, "At least they didn't ask Kururu to sing."

All of a sudden, the huge background dropped onto the stage, hit Mois, forcing her to the ground, all the people gasp as they saw a figure disappearing from the above.

"He's there, the phantom of the opera." horrified cries could be heard among people.

Mois was calm and gazed to the two shock manger, "A-Are you alright?" Keroro asked, walking forward.

Mois huffed and turned away. "This things do happen..." Keroro said quietly, sweat dropping from his forehead.

"Ku~This things do happen?" Kururu said, glaring at Keroro, "She won't sing for you ever again till you stop it."

"K-Kururu..." Tamama yelped, "Not you too...We will have no cast without her."

Kururu shrugged, "You hurt her, and I won't allow it to happen ever again. So,...Ku Ku Ku, try to stop it or else you're going to lose your most precious diva." He helped Mois up as the two walked away.

"I-I believe she will be back..." Keroro said, swallowed hard.

"You think so?" A voice come out from the corner, as a blue Keronian walked forward.

"Monsieour Dororo?" Tamama asked.

"I have a message, sir, from the opera ghost." Dororo said, calmly.

"Oh, come on," Keroro whimpered, "You are all obsessed."

Dororo shrugged, "He merely welcome you to his opera house, and commands you to leave box five empty for his use, and remember, his salary is due."

Tamama laughed, "His salary?"

"Madame Aki paid 20,000 Francs a month, or perhaps you could afford more, with the Vicomte of Mutsumi as your patron." Dororo chuckled.

"Monsieour," Keroro glared at Dororo, "I ought to make that announcement by myself."

"Will Vicomte be at the performance this evening?"

"In our box, who is the understudy of the role?" Tamama glanced around the crowd.

"There is no understudy, monseour, the production is new!" Fuyuki replied.

"Full house, and we have to cancel!" Keroro whined.

"Natsumi Hinata could sing it, sir." Koyuki smiled, brought Natsumi up.

"A chorus girl?" Tamama huffed, watching Natsumi up and down.

"Let her sing for you, she has been well-taught." Dororo said.

Natsumi yelped and backed a bit, "I-I am not sure..."

"You can do this, Natsumi, your teacher will be with you." Koyuki grabbed her hands, "Don't worry."

Natsumi whimpered and stepped forward, opened her mouth as the first note hit the air, "Think of me~Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye..."

At first, she was trembling, but eventually she was lost in the music as her mind and soul combined into one and she began acting like she was Elisa in the show.

"Bravo, Bravo!" Keroro applauded, "You will be the leading diva tonight!" He grinned.

Tamama nodded, "Maybe we won't lose any tickets, and the Vicomte will surely be impressed!"

* * *

At night, Koyuki helped Natsumi prepared all the costume and combed her hair, "you will be doing great." Koyuki grinned.

"I-I am still nervous..." Natsumi yelped.

"Don't be, Natsumi, I know your strength, you'll be doing just fine." Koyuki tapped her shoulder before leaving.

* * *

Dororo traveled alone down the dark tunnels, he sighed as he rowed the boat across the lake underneath the opera house, in front of him, was a lovely little house on the shore. He jumped down and knocked on the door.

A gruff voice came out, "Who is it?"

"Giroro..." Dororo sighed, "It's me."

A figure came opened the door, he was a red Keronian, with a white mask on his right side of his face, he was wearing fine suit, with a cloak on his back.

"Are you going to watch the show in Box 5 today?" Dororo asked, eyeing him.

"No, not today...with the Vicomte here, and all the people, I don't think they'll leave it..." He shrugged.

"Natsumi will surely be gorgeous," Dororo said, smiling, "with your teachings."

Giroro got out a light chuckle, "I have always had faith in her."

* * *

As Natsumi finished her last note, everyone stood up and cheered. But the one that was the most excited, was the Vicomte.

"Can it be, Can it be Natsumi?" He sang, "Long ago, it seems so long ago, how young and innocent we were, she may not remember me, but I remember her."

"Vicomte," Keroro and Tamama came up beside him, "so how is the opera? Do you like it? Maybe consider putting more money in here..."

"Of course I will." Mutsumi replied, "the opera is lovely, especially the leading lady."

Tamama grinned, looking to Keroro," I think we must have discovered miss Hinata."

Keroro cackled as they led the Vicomte to Natsumi's dressing room, "here it is."

"If you don't mind, I shall make the visit unaccompanied." Mutsumi said, bowing to the two managers.

Keroro and Tamama nodded and turned away, "They must have met before." They laughed before leaving to the gala.

* * *

 **By the way, let me clear out who is who unless someone is confused**

 **Giroro- The Phantom (Erik)**

 **Natsumi- Christine Daae**

 **Saburo Mutusmi- Raoul Vicomte De Chagny**

 **Dororo-Madame Giry**

 **Koyuki-Meg Giry**

 **Fuyuki- Monsiour Reyer (The cantor)**

 **Keroro & Tamama- The managers **

**Kururu- Piange**

 **Mois- Carlotta**

 **In case someone doesn't know that, Carlotta and Piange are already couples at the very beginning of Phantom of the Opera, same goes for Kururu and Mois in this case.**


	2. Chapter 2: Unusual Lover

Saburo grinned as he opened the door, revealing the pink room which Natsumi was staying in, "Natsumi," he called to the diva as he stepped into the room with a single rose on his hand.

Natsumi raised her head, hearing the voice, "Monseiour?" she asked.

"Where is your red scarf? You couldn't have lost it, I was just 14 and soaked to the skin." Saburo smirked, revealing his white teeth, coming closer to Natsumi.

"Because you have run into the sea to fetch my scarf, oh, Saburo, so it is you." Natsumi smiled to the mirror, seeing him right behind her.

Saburo gently put his hands on her shoulders, "You're so beautiful and have such an wonderful voice." He whispered into her ear, his face only inch away from them.

Natsumi giggled, feeling his breath near her, "You're quite handsome yourself. As for my voice, I have the best teacher."

"Who is it, may I ask?" Saburo tilted his head, cackling.

Natsumi sat before her desk, took out a photo of her father, "Saburo, did you remember that my father once told me that he will send the angel of music to me after he dies, and now, the angel of music have visited me." She turned to him.

"Of course," Saburo said, "and now, let's go to supper."

"Saburo," Natsumi shook her head, "the angel of music is very strict."

"I won't shack you too late, besides," Saburo eyed Natsumi up and down, "you need to change, two minutes, Natsumi." Before she could respond, he headed toward the door and left the room.

"S-Saburo! Wait!" Then, she heard the angelic voice coming out.

"Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor, sharing my triumph." The voice said, rather angrily.

Natsumi whimpered, "Angel..."She called. "my soul was weak, please enter in, master."

The voice hesitated before continuing, "Flattering child, you should know me, see why in shadow I hide, look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside!"

Natsumi obediently walked to her mirror, she gasped as a little body appeared behind her, with a mask on his right side face, and a fine suit on his body.

His voice, was what she had remembered, hearing all those years ago, the voice that had always soothed her and comforted her once she needed it. Her brain was a blank when she walked toward the figure, "Come to me, angel of music, I am your angel of music..." He softly sang.

He held up his tiny hand and gazed to her, she whimpered a bit but eventually reached her hand out and grabbed it. Giroro smiled a bit, then dragged her into the darkness, his world.


	3. Chapter 3: The Phantom of the Opera

Natsumi followed her mysterious angel down the dark tunnels while many thoughts swirling in her head, her angel was not only a live person, but a Keronian, and by the way he knew the tunnels so well, she could hypothesize that he was also the infamous phantom of the opera. However, she remained silent, not wanting to disturb him or angered him. She had already heard too many people that have been killed by him.

They stopped by a boat beside a lake, he gently took her hand and led her onto it, and rowed the boat across the peaceful mirror-like lake. He hopped onto the shore with ease and threw his cloak away before turning to the girl.

Natsumi was stunned by the sight in front of her, there were candles surrounded them and the whole place were shining through the candle light. A giant piano set in the middle on the shore.

"Natsumi," Giroro called softly, his voice echoed through the walls, and his two eyes gazed into hers while he slowly backed toward the piano.

She shook her head, "who are you, exactly?"

He sighed, "You're always a smart girl, I think you should know by now; I was an angel to you, but also the phantom to anyone else, but I am neither of this, I am just a man who loves you. "

"Why are you lying to me?" Natsumi growled, tears coming out of her eyes, "For all those time, I-I believe that you were an angel sent by my father..." She groaned.

"That doesn't matter." Giroro said, eyes never left her as he began singing in a soft tune. He sat in front of the piano, and his elegant yet small finger grazing through the keys. "Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation, darkness stirs and wakes imagination..."

Natsumi felt her eyes become heavier as his song continued, finally, she collapsed, but before she could hit the ground, Giroro ran to her and caught her quickly then he gently dragged her to the bedroom he had prepared for her, "you alone can make my song take flight, help me make the music of the night..."

* * *

Natsumi slowly opened her eyes as she found herself laying on a swan bed. She immediately sat up as memory flashed through her mind. She was with her angel, but he was not entirely an angel, but a Keronian, and also the phantom of the opera.

Natsumi rose and walked outside the room, seeing Giroro sat on the piano, his elegant fingers moving through the keyboard, creating beautiful notes in the air, Natsumi took a deep breath and closed her eyes, the music was wonderful, it was like clean water pouring down from the hill. She approached the Keronian casually, and while Giroro was unnoticed, she grabbed his mask and drew it away from his face.

Giroro gasped and pushed her away on the ground, despite being much smaller than her, his strength was extremely strong, she fell onto the ground and cried out in pain, "What do you think you're doing?" He roared.

Natsumi yelped as tears streamed down her face, "N-Nothing..." She whimpered.

"You little Pandora, you will never be free ever again." Giroro spitted out to her, using one of his hand to covered the deformed part of his face.

He sighed as he saw the fear and disgust in Natsumi's amber eyes, Giroro reached out a hand, but she inched away, he winced before continuing, "Fear can turn to love, you'll learn to see the man behind the monster, this loathsome gargoyle, who yearns for beauty, secretly, secretly..."

Natsumi glanced toward him, he turned away from her, "N-Natsumi..." He whimpered.

She slowly held out the mask to him, "Here." She said, softly.

Giroro grabbed the mask, put it on and stood up, "Come, we must return, those two fools will be missing you."

Natsumi nodded as the two walked out toward the light, and return to a world Natsumi belong.

* * *

Dororo was awaiting Natsumi when she entered her dressing room.

"Natsumi," He called, walking to her side, "are you alright?"

She sobbed and hugged Dororo, "It was so horrible."

"He showed it to you, his face?" Dororo's eyes widen in shock, "I thought that he wouldn't."

"N-No..."Natsumi grabbed Dororo, tears flowed down her cheeks, "I-I removed the mask from him," She suddenly lowered her head and gazed into the blue Keronian's eyes, "you know him?" her brow furrowed as she glared at her ballet teacher.

"I do," Dororo sighed, "now sit down, and I will tell you our story."


	4. Chapter 4: Finding Way

****Yea! More GiroNatsu here, also some GiroDoro! I've always liked the friendship between Giroro and Dororo. I am currently having a little writer's block, and I wrote this chapter weeks before, but I didn't have time to really look through it again and correct some of the mistakes, so it takes long for me to actually update it. I am not sure what you think about the story, do you think that Natsumi and Giroro are going too fast of their relationship? Please review and tell me what you think.****

* * *

"Giroro was born with his deformities, as a tadpole, he was dislike by all the other children in nearby area, his parents were ashamed of him, they thought he was a disgrace, a repulsive to all of them." Dororo took a deep breath, "Then, they decided to send him on a space train to get rid of him, and it eventually landed here, on Peckpon. Soon, Giroro was discovered by a group of circus people, they found out that he was a deformed Keronian, and thought that they could use him to be their making money machine, they captured him and put him in a cage," Dororo tightened his fists, "They basically mistreated him, beating him everyday, starving him, till he eventually grew to an adult Keronian. One day, as I went out from the Opera House to the circus, I passed by the freak show, and noticed him, Natsumi, those eyes, they held the sadness of the world, and I couldn't resist it..." Dororo sighed, "At night, I brought some tools, sneaking up to him and cut through the cage to free him, then I brought him here, hid him underneath the opera house."

Dororo put his hand on Natsumi's shoulder, "Giroro is not a bad Keronian, he has been through so much, if you knew him..."

Natsumi sighed, gazed at Dororo, "Dororo, he loves me, I-I don't know what to do..."

"Listen to your heart, Natsumi." Dororo smiled, "it will tell you what to do, always listen to it, and remember that it will never be wrong. You need to rest now. I will leave you here."

Natsumi grabbed Dororo's hand, "Dororo, I am scared." She whimpered.

"No one will harm you, Natsumi..." Dororo whispered, squeezing her hand, "if you need anything, you can always call me." With that, he walked out of the door and closed it softly behind him.

Natsumi threw herself onto her bed, but couldn't close her eyes.

* * *

After telling the manager and the Vicomte briefly of Natsumi's conditions, without mentioning Giroro, Dororo once again wander down the dark tunnels to Giroro's home.

"Giroro," he called as the red Keronian walked out.

"What, Dororo?" He huffed, clearly irritated.

"What happened when you took Natsumi down here?" Dororo asked, looking to his eyes.

Giroro jerked his head away from him, and grumbled, "Nothing you should know."

"Giroro, please..." Dororo put his hand on Giroro's shoulder, "We are friends."

"I never said that..." Giroro mumbled.

Dororo sighed, "Natsumi was scared, I need to know exactly what happen to comfort her."

Giroro lowered his head, "was she crying?"

Dororo nodded, "so please, Giroro, tell me, what has happened?"

"S-She took my mask away and saw my face..." Giroro whimpered, "and s-she couldn't face it, she was terrified because of me..." He sank down onto the ground, "She will never love me, how can anyone love a monster?"

Dororo sighed, "You are not a monster, Giroro. Give her some time, maybe she will accept you."

"Go now, Dororo." Giroro huffed, "I need some time alone."

Dororo nodded, "Don't do anything rush, give the girl some time." He turned around and left.

* * *

Natsumi's dream was terrible, she kept seeing a young Keronian tadpole being beaten, starved, and then she saw his eyes, those beautiful orbs staring at her, pleading her to take him out of there, pleading her to love him, her eyes snapped open, as she sat up, panting.

"Giroro..."She whispered his name, thinking back of the time they had spent together as a teacher and student.

"Natsumi, are you alright?" Koyuki asked, walking in.

"Koyuki..." Natsumi said weakly, waving her hand to gesture her friend to sit beside her.

"Dororo had told the manager and the Vicomte to not disturb you, they're quite concern..." said Koyuki.

Natsumi nodded, smiling weakly as she lay back down, "Koyuki, I am sorry, but can you leave for a while? I-I need to think."

"Alright." Koyuki stood up and began heading to the door, "Tell me immediately if you need anything."

* * *

Many thoughts were running through Natsuimi's head, most of them were memories when she was with her angel, including him teaching her to sing, or she told him something that upset her, he would use his gentle voice to soothe her pain, and to dry her tears. The music he had created, they had created were always marvelous, the notes would dance around the air. He had always been there for her, Natsumi realized as she opened her eyes once again. He had helped her, tutored her, and encouraged her to become what she thought she couldn't, and, deep down in her heart, she loved him, too. She remembered dreaming her angel as a human, whom she could touch, and cuddle with.

"Giroro? Are you there?" Natsumi asked standing up and walked to the mirror, her hands traced over the glassy surface.

"Natsumi?" The voice came up with uncertainty, "You haven't slept?"

Natsumi shook her head, "C-Can you show up?"

The mirror slid open slowly as the red frog with the mask came out, "What's wrong?"

Natsumi looked down to him, "Giroro, I-I want to try to know more about you, I want to learn to be your girlfriend."

He gasped, "Is it true?" His eyes widen as he gazed to her amber eyes. She giggled at the hope in the orbs.

Natsumi nodded, "For years, I've been in love with an angel, and now, I know that my angel is a man." She smiled, "Best of all, he loves me, I want to learn more about him, and learn to love him."

"Natsumi..." Tears were streaming down Giroro's eyes, "I know I am not good enough for you, but I will do my best to make you happy."

"Take me to your home then," Natsumi bid, "I want to have a tour."

Giroro nodded and grabbed her hand as they once again disappeared into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5: Threats

****Yay, another chapter is up, I should have posted it weeks ago, but I kind of forgot this chapter, so basically, I finally remembered it after I finished the next chapter and was about to update it till I realized I miss a chapter, therefore, about what I was up to was on chapter 6****

* * *

"Monsiour?" Saburo asked, walking toward Keroro and Tamama in their office.

"Y-Yes, patron?" Keroro bowed to him, sweat coming down from his head as he noticed the furrow brow of Saburo.

"I want to ask, where is Miss Hinata?" Saburo walked closer to the managers, glaring at them.

"Tama!" Tamama yelped, "W-We don't know, she's not with us." Keroro nodded.

Saburo huffed, "Then where could she be?"

"M-Maybe you can ask Dororo, I mean isn't Natsumi the closest to him?" Keroro suggested when Dororo came into the door.

"Good day, managers, Vicomte." He greeted.

"Dororo." Saburo said simply, "where is Miss Hinata."

"She's in her dressing room." Dororo answered, Saburo stood up and started to head off, but Dororo stepped in front of him, "She's not feeling well, and she doesn't want to see anyone now."

"Not even me?" Saburo glared, "I am sure she would love to see me."

Dororo shook his head, "Sorry, Monsiour, please have patient."

"Kero~" Keroro whimpered, "Now that she's back, we can start discussing who we shall pick for the leading lady of next opera."

Just then, the door swan open, Kururu with Mois rushed in.

"So glad you come back!" Keroro said, walking to Mois's side and wanted to kiss her hand, but Mois snapped his hand away.

"Ku Ku~ I got a letter stating that you don't want to use Mois ever again as lead?" Kururu's glasses glimmered dangerously, "And want to let that 'Hinata' being the leading diva from now on?"

"W-Why would we do that?" Tamama said, shivering in fear, "M-Mois will always be the lead!"

"Y-Yea!" Keroro nodded, "we've just been discussing that we will let miss Hinata playing the pageboy, which is a silent role in the next opera, and Mois will be the lead."

Dororo glared at them, "You heard the phantom, he wants Natsumi to be the lead, Mois being the pageboy," he shook his head, "he will know and he will curse the opera."

Keroro ignored Dororo's warning, "He's probably just a madman, I don't want to care what he say, Mois will be the countess."

"Hmm...The phantom?" Saburo murmured, lost in his own thought.

"What do you say, Vicomte?" Tamama asked, walking to Saburo timidly and tapped on his sleeve.

"I agree, we shouldn't follow the phantom's order, and let's see what game he is going to play." Saburo said, clenching his fist.

Dororo sighed, watching them before heading off to Koyuki.

* * *

Giroro walked back to his home, grumbling and growling to himself after he had known the managers' decision, he huffed and threw his cloak nearby.

"What's wrong?" Natsumi asked, sitting beside the piano.

"The managers, those idiots want to let Mois play the countess." Giroro answered.

"It's their decision, I will accept it." Natsumi said, without thinking.

"But Natsumi..." Giroro complained, "it will hurt your career, and I am already anxious of it."

Natsumi shook her head, "Don't do anything, Giroro." she reached up to his hand, squeezing it, "I know you want to get revenge for me, but it will not solve the problem, besides, there are always chances for me to take lead again." She smiled at him, "now shall we sing?"

He sighed, "Alright, only for you, Natsumi."

* * *

After finishing rehearsal, Natsumi hurried down the hallway to her dressing room when she encountered Saburo.

"S-Saburo..."Natsumi gasped, "W-What are you doing here?"

"Of course to see you, Natsumi." Saburo smiled, "with all the rumors going on, I'am worried about you."

"What rumors?" Natsumi was confused.

"The opera ghost." Saburo gazed at Natsumi's eyes, "he is dangerous."

Natsumi laughed, "I didn't know that you would believe the myth! There's no opera ghost."

"I got his letter!" Saburo growled, offended by her laugh and took out a letter.

Natsumi huffed, "it's probably just someone playing pranks on you." She smiled, "Don't worry, Saburo."

"Natsumi," Saburo grabbed her hand, "then why are you avoiding me?"

Natsumi quickly drew her hand out of his, "Saburo, I am sorry-"

"I love you, Natsumi." Saburo said, "Come with me."

"N-No..." Natsumi backed away, "I hate to tell you this, but Saburo, I already have someone I love..." she whimpered as she saw his eyes narrowed and anger took place in them.

He grasped her shoulders violently, "Who is it?" Saburo shouted, "tell me, who is it?" He growled.

Natsumi shrieked and cried out in pain as she felt his force on her.

"Leave-Her-Alone." A voice came out from nowhere yelled.

"G-Giroro." Natsumi yelped and kicked Saburo before she broke apart from him.

Saburo glanced around, "Who are you?" He snarled.

The voice chuckled, "I am the phantom of the opera, you will never defeat me, Vicomte." Then Saburo saw a figure came out from the opposite side and held out a hand to Natsumi, which she grabbed quickly and he pulled her into the darkness.

Saburo grumbled and walked to the managers, he needed to make a plan.


	6. Chapter 6: Suspicions

**A new chapter, sorry, it took such a long time, it just that I have been working on my animal story more. I hope you enjoy it, and I actually like Saburo pretty much, though I am a total GiroNatsu shipper, but since I hate Raoul, so sorry, Saburo, you got to be bad in this story.**

 **Anyway, I don't own Keroro Gunso and Phantom of the Opera**

* * *

"Hinata Natsumi?" Keroro called as the pink-haired girl walked ahead.

"We've decided your part in the next opera." Keroro took a deep breath, "You will be the countess, and Mois will be the pageboy."

"W-What?" Natsumi gasped, she glanced around the room, Dororo was frowning, Kururu was shrugging, while Saburo was smirking. Natsumi had some really bad feeling, but she couldn't tell what is wrong.

"B-But..." Koyuki looked nervously to Kururu and Mois, expecting them to protest, usually, Kururu wouldn't let Mois not having the leading part, and as she knew, they already set rivalry with Natsumi.

"Ku Ku Ku." Kururu only laughed as no one can see through his expression.

Tamama whimpered, "Anyway, that's the case. Anyone want to protest?"

Saburo grinned to Natsumi and nodded to her, while Natsumi only stared at him in complete confusion.

* * *

Natsumi quickly pulled Dororo and Koyuki aside once the meeting was over, as the two were the only ones knowing the true identification of the phantom and their relationship, "What was happening?" she asked, "it feels wrong, Kururu and Mois wouldn't have accepted the offer peacefully even if the order is from opera ghost."

Dororo sighed, shaking his head, "I don't know, I never heard anything from the managers and the Vicomte. It seems that they had been working in secret." He frowned, not really liking be left out, but knew they must have been suspecting him to an ally of the phantom.

Koyuki whimpered, "Do you think they might...capture the phantom?" she asked timidly.

Dororo shrugged, "I don't think they have the power to do so...Giroro is extremely strong and smart, he could take care of himself and take them down quite easily."

Natsumi thought for a moment, "I'm going to warn Giroro." She said, heading of to her dressing room.

* * *

"A-Are you sure this will work, Vicomte?" Keroro asked, whimpering as he gazed at all the police officers around the room.

Saburo nodded, "He won't be able to escape, once we follow his order, he will definitely show up, and then we can kill him."

"Ku." Kururu grinned, "I can't wait to see the phantom down, I wonder what his face actually looked like."

Mois huffed, "Well, after he was dead, I am going to reclaim my position as the prima donna, and no one will take it from me again." she clenched her fist, she thought Natsumi was a friend, but the girl just took all the glory from her, and Mois was jealous and angry at the same time.

"Of course." Keroro reassured, "I will not let another person like Natsumi..."

Tamam nodded, reluctantly, he didn't like Mois, since he was secretly in love with his co-worker, Keroro, however, Mois had taken most of Keroro's attention recently, but Tamama was also afraid of Kururu since he had heard the rumors saying that the tenor was a creep, and Tamama didn't want to provoke someone like him, also, it was Keroro's desire to protect Mois and capture the phantom, so Tamama had no choice but to follow his love.

Saburo smirked at the group, he shook hand with Keroro, Tamama, Kururu and Mois, "Glad to work with you." He smiled, and winked to Kururu.

Kururu cackled, glancing to the Vicomte, he of course wouldn't admit that during those days, he had grown closer and closer to the young Vicomte, and they had become friends.

Saburo slowly walked out from the room as he fastened his speed to catch his love.

* * *

Natsumi encountered someone who she didn't want to meet the least, "Saburo." she sighed, watching the silver-haired boy in front of her.

"Natsumi," Saburo smiled, "You will soon be freed."

"I don't need to be freed." Natsumi hissed, "I'm perfectly fine."

Saburo suddenly drew her into his embrace, she struggled, but couldn't get herself out from him, he put his hand gently on her hair and stroke her cheek, "Don't you worry, I will free you from the monster."

Natsumi growled in frustration, finally being able to pull herself of him, she slapped him, hard.

Saburo stumbled back, gasping, as he traced the red mark on his cheek with his right hand, "W-What? why, Natsumi?"

"Saburo." Natsumi said, "You were my friend, but please, stop chasing after me, I don't love you. As I said, there is someone else that I love." she sighed, "I don't want to lose you as a friend, but you shouldn't treat me like a lover, we're not." Natsumi lowered her head, "I'm sorry that I slap you." she said before hurrying of into her dressing room and locked the door, ignoring Saburo's yelled from outside.

"Natsumi," a voice immediately greeted her, as gentle and caring as always.

"Take me, Giroro" Natsumi begged, "Be the opera ghost and claimed his prey." she smiled.

The red little Keronian smiled and reached his hand out, Natsumi grabbed it tightly as he pulled her into his world.

Saburo growled, hearing the exchange outside the door, "Now, let it be war upon you both!" He muttered, "I will definitely catch you, my clever friend, the disaster will be yours."

* * *

 **Once again, for someone that might be confused of the characters.**

 **Giroro- Erik (The phantom)**

 **Natsumi- Christine Daae**

 **Saburo- Raoul, Vicomte De Chagny**

 **Keroro & Tamama- The managers **

**Kururu- Piange**

 **Mois- Carlotta**

 **Dororo- Madame Giry**

 **Koyuki- Meg Giry**

Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
